Lysandra
Lysandra pronounced (Lis-An-Dra) Also Known As Duchess Lysandra Lysa Andora Empress Lysandra Abilities * Business Intuition **Accelerated Probability **Enhanced Charisma **Golden Luck **Monetary Manipulation **Numerical Precision * Trading Intuition **Convinced Inevitability **Enhanced Charisma **Value Boosting **Numerical Precision **Persuasion **Probability Computation **Rarity Detection * Criminology Intuition **Accelerated Probability ***Body Language Analysis ***Combat Perception ***Dimensional Vision ***Enhanced Calculation ***Future-Probability Cognition ***Numerical Precision/Mathematical Intuition ***Parallel Processing ***Pattern Sense ***Probability Computation ***Tactical Analysis/Genius ***Xeno-Accelerated Probability **Enhanced Charisma **Numerical Precision * Leadership Intuition **Enhanced Charisma * Interrogation Intuition **Enhanced Investigation **Enhanced Surveillance ** Bad Cop: **Fear Inducement **Information Transferal **Intimidation **Pain Inducement ** Good Cop: **Comfort Inducement **Friendship Inducement **Psychological Intuition ***Behavior Manipulation ***Body Language Analysis ***Emotion Manipulation ***Empathy ***Essence Reading ***Evil Sense ***Goodness Sense ***Hypnosis ***Intimidation ***Lie Detection ***Mental Inducement ***Persuasion ***Photographic Deduction ***Relationship Manipulation ***Social Magnetism ***Subliminal Messaging ***Subliminal Seduction ***Tactical Analysis ***True-Self Recognition **Sex Specialist ** Miscellaneous: **Lie Detection **Truth Detection Information Lysandra is a major political and criminal world player as she owns the criminal organization the Mask and is a Duchess of the Noroma Kingdom. Biography Background Lysandra was born to a Duke and Duchess Barron in the year 7089. The Barrons were one of the 3 major Duke Houses in the Gragona Kingdom. Lysandra's father Allaster Barron was apart of a plot to overthrow the King however this plot failed resulted in his execution and fall of the Barron House. At this point, Lysandra's mother Daina decided it would be better for them to leave the capital and go to their private home in the city of Fraser which would keep them out of the spotlight and keep them safe to an extent. Childhood Lysandra's childhood wasn't the best one out there even though she was of noble-blood. Lysandra grew up in the city of Fraser where the difference between Noble and Peasant was clear as day and because of her status as a Fallen Noble she didn't fit in with either group. Diana would always try to keep her child happy but it wasn't easy as Lysandra was always busy sneaking out into the city where she would make friends with the peasant children. Lysandra was abnormally intelligent she could always tell when someone was lying and she could easily add, subtract, multiply, and divide large numbers with ease. When Lysandra turned 12 she met the Crime Lord Aurum who took her and her mother under his protection because he realized the abilities of Lysandra and how she might become useful to him in the future. Adolescence When Lysandra turned 13 Aurum married her mother and took Lysandra as his successor and protege. Lysandra began to use the influence of her Stepfather to make her own power base in the world. Lysandra started by obtaining a small building that would function as a base of her own and from there she began to amass goons for her own use and when she had enough she gave her gang the name Mask. Lysandra continued amassing power with ease and when she revealed to Aurum what she was doing he was not only proud of what his protege had done but agreed to step down as leader of the Serpents when she was old enough to control them. Later when Lysandra turned 16 Aurum handed over control of his syndicate to her and she began to make major progress in the Underworld. Lysandra took out all of her rivals one by one subsuming their gangs and making them her own. Lysandra used her influence to make a legal business called the Company, she used her new business to amass massive amounts of money and influence among the high-class in Fraser City. Adulthood Lysandra's mother had more children with Aurum making Lysandra an older sister. Lysandra loved her family dearly and in memory of her father, she decided to regain her families status as a Dukedom. Lysandra decided to return to the capital city Hesepa to gain power there in higher concentration. Lysandra's return to was a shock to the Nobles in Hesepa, in particular, the King as he never expected the daughter of the man who had tried to kill him and fled from the capital after his execution would return to his city. The year Lysandra arrived in Hesepa she was 22 years old. Lysandra's arrival to Hesepa shook the very foundations of the city because as soon as she arrived 2 of the most powerful Triads in the city submitted to her authority though none of the Nobles knew why they did know that Queen the name given to the ambiguous female leader of the Mask Syndicate had made them quiver in fear and submit without a fight. Rumors were flowing through the city about Lysandra's alternate identity the Queen some about her business transactions such as how she demands "Protection" from store owners, extorts unlucky Nobles, assassinations, drug trafficking and so much more. Lysandra owned the Criminal Underworld in Hesepa and with it Nobles as well. Lysandra began taking over Noble Society in mass making her way back to the top and soon her family status was restored as she forced the King to do it under threat of economic collapse which the King couldn't afford because famine had come in that year and money was needed for relief efforts. By 25 Lysandra owned High Society and the Underworld her family was well off thanks to her business the Company. Lysandra, however, was not satisfied with just being a Duchess she wanted more she wanted to be Queen and she would be. Category:Human